


The Best Things Come in Small Packages

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, House Cleaning, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After discovering a small box while cleaning out the attic of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Hermione has the perfect idea for her husband’s Christmas present.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	The Best Things Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony & Co's Harmony Advent Collection 2020. Thank you so much to the admin team over at Harmony & Co. for running this event again this year.
> 
> Many thanks to articcat621 for the idea for this story. This has not been beta read but has been put through Grammarly, so if there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

Wiping sweat from her brow with her forearm, Hermione moved over to another stack of boxes in the attic of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. She had been working in the dim, musty area since early that morning, slowly making progress through the decades worth of pure-blood treasures. Well, some of what she had found were treasures, but a lot of what she had found in the Black family ancestral home had immediately gone into a dark magic transportation bag. Once a bag was full, and had been tied it off, it disappeared. Most people didn’t know where the bags went, but since she worked in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione knew where those dark artefacts ended up.

Wrapping her gloved fingers around a small box, Hermione gently pulled it out of the larger box she’d opened. It wasn’t anything special, just a plain wooden box, but Hermione could feel a pull towards it. Placing it on the table she had been using to check items, she pulled out her wand and cast a series of diagnostic spells. It came back with a series of protection spells and nothing more.

Setting her wand on the table, Hermione slid the lid off and looked inside.

Her brows knit together as she looked at what she found.

“What have you got there, kitten?”

She stepped back so Sirius could see the box and its contents.

“Remus and I found those when we were cleaning out his house before Tonks moved in,” Sirius explained. He picked up the boxed and smiled gently down at it as he leaned against the wall. “They got left behind one day after James brought Harry to Remus’s to play for the day. That was when Harry was probably around six months and not long before James and Lily took Harry into hiding.”

“Harry would love to see them,” Hermione said as she moved to stand next to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. “He would. I think I’ll hold on to them and give them to him once the two of you have your first kid.”

Hermione reached for the box. “Sirius, would you mind terribly if I took them?”

“Why?”

When Hermione didn’t respond, he looked up at her and studied her carefully.

She returned his gaze with a steady one of her own, giving nothing away.

Sirius waited a few more moments before he handed over the box.

* * *

“Hermione? What’s this?”

She laughed. “What do you think they are?”

“Well, they’re obviously an old pair of baby shoes,” Harry replied.

“They are. Actually, they were a pair of your baby shoes,” Hermione explained. “I found them a while back when I was cleaning the attic.”

“I love them, but,” he looked confused, “why are you giving them to me as a Christmas present?”

“Think about it.” She grinned. When Harry didn’t say anything for a few moments, she added, “And maybe look at the gift tag.”

Harry reached for the little tag that he had set aside earlier without glancing at when Hermione handed him the wrapped box.

_To: Daddy_

_From: Baby Potter_

His eyes widened. Harry looked at Hermione. “Are we? Are you?”

She nodded. “I am.”

Harry launched himself towards Hermione and wrapped his wife in his arms. He whispered into her hair, “Thank you.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist. “I love you, Harry Potter.”

“I love you too, Hermione Potter,” he replied equally as quiet before pressing a kiss against her temple.


End file.
